My Cool Husband
by AJoyers
Summary: Kau selalu mengacuhkanku, membuatku salah paham akan semua tingkah dan perasaanmu. Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Atau ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi belaka? 'Sungmin' Aku mencintaimu, namun. Aku, ego dan perasaanku bertarung. Dan pada akhirnya, egoku mengalahkan semuanya... maafkan aku.. 'Kyuhyun' KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/RnR pleasee


**Tittle : My Cool Husband**

_Author : AJoyers_

_Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun _

- _Lee Sungmin [Minnie]_

- _And Other Cast_

_Type : Oneshoot_

_Genre : After Married, Life, Romance, Little Humor_

_R/PG : 16+_

_Disclaimer : KyuMin © God, His Family, Super Junior, SM Entertaiment, Joyers_

_Abyy is Own this story. No COPAS! Alur dan Plot, real hasil pemikiran Abyy!_

_Warning : AU, GS, menyebabkan hipertensi_

_A/N : terinspirasi dari sebuah pemikiran konyol. Akhirnya Fanfic ini bisa terealisasikan. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cast / karakter. Abyy tidak pernah melakukan plagiat! _

_Fanfic ini murni hasil jerih payah saya. _

_Ok! Hepi riding ^^_

__Kau selalu mengacuhkanku, membuatku salah paham akan semua tingkah dan perasaanmu. Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Atau ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi belaka?_

_'Sungmin'_

__Aku mencintaimu, namun. Aku, ego dan perasaanku bertarung. Dan pada akhirnya, egoku mengalahkan semuanya... maafkan aku.. _

_'Kyuhyun'_

_Sungmin POV_

Aku mencium aroma sedap dari masakan yang ku buat hari ini. Hmm,, dari aromanya saja sudah sangat sedap. Semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan..

Aku menghidangkan masakan yang kubuat di atas meja makan, seulas senyum terkembang begitu saja dari wajahku.

"semoga kau menyukainya Kyu.." gumamku lirih. Aku melirik jam dinding besar di apartemen ini. Sudah pukul 19.00, mungkin sebentar Kyuhyun pulang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku menatap jam dinding dengan bosan, baru lewat 30 menit.. Sungmin.. kau harus sabar..

Jarum jam terus berputar, suara detakannya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini. Aku menatapnya lagi. Sudah pukul 20.30,, kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang?

Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

_'To : Siwon Oppa_

_Oppa, apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang?'_

_'From : Siwon Oppa_

_Ne? Bukankah dia pulang duluan? Katanya ada sedikit masalah. Jadi dia pulang duluan. Waeyo?'_

_'To : Siwon Oppa_

_Ah, aniyo.. gomawo atas informasinya oppa..'_

_'From : Siwon Oppa_

_Ne, Cheonmaneyo ^_^'_

Aku melempar ponselku kesembarang arah. Tiba-tiba.

Cklekk..

Suara pintu di buka, dengan sigap aku bangun dan berlari kedepan.

"Kyu, kenapa pulang terlambat? Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku cemas. Namun, namja yang ku tanyai hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya dingin. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan kacau. Kenapa namja itu begitu menyebalkan? Kenapa dia tidak menghargai kerja kerasku? Aku sudah berusaha belajar menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Aku sudah berusaha untuk belajar memasak. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku?

Tanpa terasa buliran bening menetes dari pelipis mataku. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, buliran bening itu semakin deras mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku menutup mulutku, berusaha membungkam mulutku agak tidak menimbulkan suara isakan.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku menutup dan menguncinya. Aku sangat benci saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana aku harus menderita, seolah berjalan diatas bumi ini sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani dan menuntunku menuju sebuah kebahagiaan.

17 Juli..

bukanlah tanggal special untukku, ini adalah awal dari sebuah kegelapan dari hidupku. Berawal dari sebuah perjodohan yang tak ku sangka sebelumnya. Berlanjut dengan berbagai kepedihan lainnya.

Waktu...

Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah apa yang kurasakan. Tiba-tiba, darahku berdesir, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Saat seperti itu. Saat bersamanya.

Aku benci yang terjadi saat ini, benci dengan kenyataan hidup yang bertindak tak adil untukku. Benci akan permainan takdir Tuhan yang tak kunjung ku temukan akhirnya..

Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah namja itu saat ini. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi mataku.

Aku berjalan gontai kearah kulkas. Mengambil air mineral lalu menenggaknya perlahan. Ekor mataku menangkap sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru muda. Memo.

_'Minnie-ah, aku berangkat dulu. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memasak ramyun. Aku sangat menghargai kerja kerasmu. Tapi, lain kali, ku sarankan agar kau tidak perlu menunggu ataupun memasakan sesuatu untukku. Itu akan sangat sia-sia. Annyeong '_

Aku meremas memo itu kasar. Namja itu selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya! Cih~ Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tau, aku membencimu. Sangat amat membencimu! Kau sangat keterlaluan!

Ku langkahkan kakiku kasar meninggalkan dapur, pagi ini moodku benar-benar buruk!

Aku meraih ponselku lalu mengetikan beberapa karakter huruf untuk Siwon Oppa..

_'To : Siwon Oppa_

_Oppa, hari ini kau ada acara?'_

_'From : Siwon Oppa_

_Aniyo, hanya latihan sampai pukul 12 nanti.. waeyo?'_

_'To : Siwon Oppa_

_Ah, ne.. oppa, bisakah kau menemaniku pergi nanti Siang, setelah latihan?'_

_'From : Siwon Oppa_

_Dengan senang hati.. J'_

_'To : Siwon Oppa_

_Okay, sampai Jumpai pukul 12, di tepi Sungai Han. Aku harap, kau tidak terlambat oppa.. ;)'_

_'From : Siwon Oppa_

_Ne, Arraseo ^_^'_

Aku tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari Siwon oppa. Ku lirik jam dinding yang menggantung di ruangan besar ini. Sudah pukul 10.00,, hmm.. masih dua jam lagi..

Sebaiknya aku membereskan apartemen ini terlebih dahulu...

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah pukul 12.00, aku mengunci pintu apartemen lalu meninggalkannya.

Kali ini, aku tidak mengendarai mobil. Entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin sekali naik subway. Dengan langkah riang aku berjalan menuju halte. Menunggu bus menuju tempat tujuanku..

Ddrrtttt~

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Dengan segera aku meraihnya. Ku lihat sebuah nama yang menurutku sangat. Aneh, bila tiba-tiba menghubungiku...

_'yeobseyo..'_

_'yeobseyo.. kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya..' _ujar seseorang di sebrang sana.

_'mian..' _gumamku lirih

_'kau pergi kemana?'_

_'bukan urusanmu'_

_'aku harap, kau tidak pergi dengan Siwon!' _tegasnya. Aku tertawa hambar sejenak.

_'Yak! Bukankah sudah kubilang. Ini bukan urusanmu!'_

_Piipp_

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon secara kasar. Aku sangat benci ketika namja itu harus menghubungiku. Bukankah sebelumnya ia pernah bilang bahwa itu 'bukan urusan' nya?

Aisshh! Neo Jinjja!

Subway yang membawaku menuju tepian Sungai Han sudah tiba di tujuan. Aku turun dari subway dan mencari tempat yang sejuk sekaligus strategis untuk duduk *lo pikir mau jualan, pake strategis segala -_-/efek nilai ekonomi anjlok (?)*

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 12.15, aku telat 15 menit. Tapi, biarlah. Toh, Siwon oppa juga belum datang..

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penujuru sungai, sungguh menyejukan hati. Sejenak aku melupakan seluruh masalah hidupku. Aigoo! Aku sangat suka tempat ini..

"mianhae.. aku terlambat.." ujar seorang namja dengan napas yang memburu. Namja itu terlihat seperti seorang 'buronan' dengan masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Aku memegangi dadaku kaget.

"aisshh! Oppa! Kau membuatku kaget.." ujarku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku pura-pura sebal dengan tingkahnya. Namja bermarga Choi itu hanya terkikik geli sambil mencubit pipiku.

"awwww.. appoo!" keluhku.. Siwon oppa tersenyum..

"hahaaha :D mianhae Minnie-ah.." ucapnya diiringi tawa. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"okay, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon oppa setelah menyadari bahwa kondisi kami berdua saat ini tidak aman. Aku membuat pose berpikir.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" usulku. Siwon oppa tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"ide bagus!" ujarnya setuju. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat lalu meninggalkan tepi sungai Han yang indah...

"Minnie-ah, kita mau naik apa?" tanya Siwon oppa saat kami berada di Lotte World.

"kajja.. kita naik Rolecoaster" ajakku riang. Siwon oppa mengerutkan dahinya.

"itu berbahaya Minnie-ah, kau bisa muntah.." tolaknya halus. Hahaaa~ ternyata kau takut yah oppa..

Kkk~

"aniyoo! Kajja kita naik Rolecoaster!" ajakku sambil menarik lengannya manja. Siwon oppa mengangguk sekilas.

"baiklah.." ujarnya pasrah. Seulas senyuman manis terkembang di bibirku. Namja bermarga Choi ini selalu membuatku bahagia. ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum di tengah ke gundahan hati ini.

_Gomawoyo Oppa.. saranghae.._

"yak! Minnie-ah. Kenapa kau menatapku heh? Kau kagum akan ketampananku ne? " godanya. Sontak saja aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Wajahku terasa memanas, aigoo! Pasti saat ini aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus :3

"aisshhh! Oppa, kau narsis sekali!" ujarku sambil cemberut. Namja itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.. ia mencubit pipiku lagi.

"neomu yeoppeooo!" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Aku cemberut melihat tingkahnya.

"Kajja kita naik rolecoaster.." ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan namja ini sekali lagi. Selama ini, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya genggaman tangan seorang namja. Hanya sebuah ujaran datar dan ekspresi wajah yang masam yang selalu berada dalam kehidupanku.

"Hwaaaaaaa!" teriakku kencang saat aku menaiki wahana yang menguji adrenalin ini. Siwon oppa terlihat tenang. Hebat sekali namja ini. Ck! Bisa tenang di saat yang menegangkan seperti ini. Oh~ ataukah namja ini hanya ingin terlihat cool di hadapanku?

Nan molla ~

Usai menaiki wahana yang menguji adrenalin tadi, aku dan Siwon oppa duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Siwon oppa menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kehadapanku.

"minumlah, agar kau merasa lebih baik.." ujarnya di iringi senyuman menawan. Aku meraihnya lalu menenggaknya cepat.

"gomawo oppa.." ucapku tulus. Siwon oppa mengangguk..

"sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon oppa. Aku melihat sebuah kedai ice cream yang cukup ramai.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream dulu?" tawarku. Siwon oppa mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah. Kau mau rasa apa?" tanyanya antusias.

"aku mau rasa Vanilla.." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Siwon oppa pergi menuju kedai ice cream tersebut. Aku menunggunya sambil kembali mengatur napasku.

Drrrttt~

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar.

_'From : Kyuhyun_

_Kapan kau pulang? Ini sudah petang.'_ Cih! Apa pedulinya? Bukankah ia sering bilang bahwa itu 'bukan urusan' nya?

_'To : Kyuhyun_

_Bukan urusanmu!'_

_'From : Kyuhyun_

_Cepat pulang. Akhiri kencan menjijikanmu dengan Siwon.'_

_'To : Kyuhyun_

_Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa ini bukan urusanmu. Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Siwon oppa menghampiriku dengan dua cup ice cream di tangannya. Aku meraihnya dengan semangat.

"gomawoyo oppa.." ucapku tulus.

"tidak perlu sungkan Minnie-ah.." ujarnya diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Selesai makan ice cream, aku melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku.

Sudah pukul 19.00, aigoo! Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Padahal tadi aku baru saja menaiki rolecoaster, makan ice cream dan mengobrol sejenak di sungai Han.

"oppa.. sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan. Maaf merepotkanmu.." ujarku sambil membungkukan badan.

"ne, cheonmaneyo.. " balasnya sambil diiringi sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuatku terpesona..

"kau pulang sendiri Minnie-ah?" tanya Siwon oppa. Aku mengangguk sekilas.

"bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" tawar Siwon oppa. Aku menggeleng pelan..

"ah, tidak usah oppa... aku naik subway saja, " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"aisshh.. ayolah, kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak ajakanku.." ujarnya dengan wajah memelas. Aku tersenyum.

"baiklah oppa.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai menuju apartemen. Aku sangat benci ketika harus bertemu dengan namja itu!

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu, aku membukanya perlahan. Aku lelah.

"sudah pulang nona Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"seperti yang kau lihat?"

"oh.. ternyata begini kelakuan seorang istri yang di tinggal suaminya untuk beberapa jam? Berkencan dengan namja yang tak lain adalah hyung suaminya sendiri." ujarnya dengan penuh emosi. Aku menatapnya benci.

"bukan urusanmu!" balasku sinis. Kulihat rahang namja itu mulai mengeras.

"dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin! Setelah ini aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi, tapi. Aku hanya minta satu hal darimu. Jauhi Siwon!"

"kau egois Cho Kyuhyun"

"terserah!"

"kau terlalu egois untuk hidup di dunia ini. Aku selalu membiarkanmu mendekati gadis yang kau cintai, aku membiarkanmu pergi dan pulang sesuka hatimu. Tidak menghargai semua kerja kerasku. Membiarkanku menunggumu sampai larut malam. Mengacuhkanku. Kau egois! Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"ucapku penuh emosi. Tanpa sadar buliran bening dari ujung mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku tertunduk lesu. Aku tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berdiri..

"kau jahat! Kau selalu membiarkanku berjalan sendirian di atas bumi ini, kau membiarkanku terdiam dalam kegelapan! Kau JAHAT! MIWOHAEYO!" jeritku di tengah tangis.

"kau jah—hhmmpptt.." ucapanku terhenti tiba-tiba ketika kurasakan sebuah bibir membungkam mulutku dengan sangat lembut. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, aku membelakan mataku kaget. Benarkah namja ini menciumku? Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibirku lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati permainan bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Aku meringis tertahan..

"aahhmmppp..." ringisku pelan. Namja itu dengan beraninya memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, mengeksplorasi setiap inchi mulutku. Suara decakan erotis menggema di ruangan ini. Saat ini pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih lagi. Ciuman panas dan panjang ini berakhir ketika aku dan Kyuhyun merasa pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mulai menipis. Kyuhyun menatapku sayu. Ia menghapus jejak air mataku lalu daerah sekitar bibirku yang terasa basah..

"mianhae.." ujarnya tulus. Aku menggeleng pelan..

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini.." ujarku pelan. Namja itu terlihat membelakan matanya. Entah kenapa kata yang begitu ku benci keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku kembali menitikan air mata.

"andwae.. kita mulai semuanya dari awal.. Minnie-ah.. jeonghmal mianhaeyo.." ucapnya pelan. Aku menggeleng keras.

"aniyo Kyu.. tidak perlu memulai nya dari awal. Cukup akhiri sampai disini saja.." ucapku di sela tangis. Kyuhyun memelukku erat.

"andwaeyo.. Minnie-ah. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Jangan ada perpisahan.."

"aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya.. kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Tidak ada perpisahan.." ujarnya dengan tatapan mata sayu..

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Menghapus jarak diantara kami berdua dengan sebuah kecupan manis , lembut dan mesra.

Chuuu~

Sebuah ciuman manis kembali terulang, dengan sedikit nafsu Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahku. Sepertinya, malam ini adalah malam terindah untuk kami berdua.. menjalankan drama cinta yang sempat tertunda karena ia lebih mementingkan ego...

Sepertinya mentari sudah menampakan jati dirinya, dengan sombong ia bangun dan menyongsong dirinya kehadapan seluruh makhluk di bumi.

"eungghh.." lenguhku pelan. Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti akan hancur dan remuk. Aku menatap keadaan kamar takjub. Pakaian yang kami gunakan berserakan dimana-mana. Persis seperti kapal pecah. Kutatap wajah polos Kyuhyun yang kini benar-benar menjadi suami ku sepenuhnya..

Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta!

"waeyo? Kau baru menyadari kalau aku tampan hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Aku meliriknya sebal.

"kau menyebalkan!" ujarku kesal. Namja ini tertawa kecil.

"terima kasih sudah menjadi istri yang baik untukku.. gomawoyo Minnie-ah.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatapku sayu.

"ne Kyu.. cheonmaneyo.." balasku..

"jangan pernah pergi kencan bersama namja Kuda menyebalkan itu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Aku menatapnya heran.

"waeyo? Kau cemburu hm?"godaku sambil menelusuri wajahnya

"aniyo.. aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengannya.." ujarnya salah tingkah..

"lantas apa bedanya hm? Kau lucu oppa.."

"aishh.. berhenti menggodaku atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal selama berhari-hari.." ancamnya sambil mengeriling nakal.

"dasar mesum! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu.." ujarku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menempel erat di pinggangku.

"shireoo.."

"aiishh! Aku mau mandi! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Bukankah itu lebih baik Chagiya?" tanyanya dengan nada menjijikan.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU BERUBAH JADI SANGAT MESUM HEH?!" ujarku kesal. Namja itu terkikik geli.

"karena kau mengacaukan sistem syaraf-ku. Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau membuatku tidak memiliki kendali.."

"omong kosong.." cibirku.

Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi..

"Chagiyaaaa~ aku ingin mandi bersamamu..." ujarnya dengan nada menjijikan kembali..

"DASAR CHO KYUHYUN MESUMMM!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi..

_End _

_Epilogue _

_5 Years later..._

_"ahjumma, kenapa di kamar ahjussi banyak sekali dvd?" tanya seorang bocah kecil._

_"Hyun sung-ah.. kau masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk ahjussi?" tanya Leeteuk panik._

_"ne ahjussi. Tadi saat aku masuk kedalam sana Eunhyuk ahjussi sedang melihat sesuatu di laptopnya dan ekspresinya sama seperti saat appa dan eomma bersama.." ujar Hyun sung dengan polos._

_Kyuhyun menepuk jidat nya pelan mendengar ucapan namja kecil di hadapannya. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa keras. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek._

_"memangnya bagaimana ekspresi appa-mu saat bersama eomma? Bisakah kau beritahu pada ahjumma?" tanya Heechul. Hyun sung membuat pose seolah tengah berpikir keras. Namja kecil itu terlihat sangat imut sekali._

_"ah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya ahjumma. Yang jelas, ekspresi appa sangat men-jiji-kan.." ujar Hyun sung pelan. Ia menatap appa-nya yang sudah mempersiapkan death glare-nya._

_"BUAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA :D" _

_Tawa seluruh orang di ruangan itu kembali pecah. Mereka mencubit pipi Hyun sung gemas._

_"Kyu, lain kali. Jika kau akan berduaan dengan Sungmin noona jangan lupa mengunci pintu, menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu. Itu tidak baik jika terus-terusan di lihat oleh Hyun sung. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu.. hahahahhahaa" ujar Ryeowook diiringi dengan hanya mendengus sebal. Ia menyadari kecerobohannya selama ini._

_"Hyun sung! Lain kali kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk ahjussi.. arra!" perintah Kyuhyun tegas._

_Hyun sung menatap appa-nya takut lalu mengangguk patuh.._

_"ne. Arraseo appa.." ujarnya pelan._

_End _

__kau tidak perlu bertanya, akankah ada kebahagiaan untukku esok? Atau masih adakah cahaya yang menerangi jalanku esok?_

_Jika masa itu datang, kebahagiaan akan datang menyapamu. Membawamu kedalam keterangan dan kedamaian abadi. Jangan khawatir dengan permainan takdir Tuhan, karena perlahan tapi pasti kau akan menemukan jalan keluar dari permainan Takdir itu. Cukup dengan kesabaran dan keteguhan hati. Itu semua akan datang..._

__Abyy Kim__

hoollaa~ Newbie in here.. Abyy Kim imnida, 96 lines.. review my fict ok..

gomawooo ^^


End file.
